1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to burn protector coverings and more particularly pertains to a new neck and ear protection device for protecting the skin the ears and neck region from being burned by heated air from a hair dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of burn protector coverings is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,070 describes a device for extending around the forehead and draping down the back of the neck of the user to prevent the user being burned by a curling iron. Another type of burn protector covering is U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,001 having an ear covering device for protecting the ears from heat and hair dressing preparations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,204 has a ensemble with a individual ear coverings and an individual neck covering to protect the neck and ears of the user from being burned by heated air from a hair dryer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that protect the base of the skull of the user and a portion of the upper torso of the user.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by proving a securing portion positioned between the ear portions to protect the exposed skin at the base of the user""s skull and a cowl portion extending from the base portion to cover a portion to the upper torso of the user.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new neck and ear protection device that covers a greater portion of the skin from coming into contact with the heated air from the hair dryer.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a base portion being shaped for being positioned around the neck of the user. The base portion is designed for protecting skin of the neck of the user from direct contact between the heated air of the hair dryer and the skin of the neck, so that the skin is not burned by the hot air from the hair dryer. A pair of ear portions are coupled to the base portion. Each of the ear portions is positioned whereby the ear portions are diametrically opposed when the base portion is positioned around the neck of the user. Each of the ear portions is shaped for receiving one of the ears of the user. The ear portions are designed for preventing direct contact between the heated air of the hair dryer and the skin of the ears.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.